Lavender and Alabaster
by Brii-chan14
Summary: A collection of fluffy Trumar drabbles *cover art belongs to finni-nf (tumblr)*
1. Panty Snatcher

_This story is a late bday present for Tiffany7898! Sorry for taking 18 years! But here you go and I hope you enjoy! Also, for other readers I'm contemplating on whether I should make this a one shot or drabbles! Leave your answer in the review box please!_

 _Panty Snatcher_

 _Featuring: Trunks Goten and Marron_

* * *

The beach was dark, the only source of light was the full moon in the sky. The only sound that could be heard was that of the waves splashing against the sand. It was a peaceful night on Roshi Island, and everyone in the beach house was sound asleep.

"Are you sure about it?" came a soft voice, breaking the silence. The source of the voice landed gently onto the sand.

"Don't chicken out on me now Goten, I already gave you your reward," responded the second person as he descended gracefully.

The brunnete teenager thought back to the ten feet tall chocolate sundae with sprinkles, chocolate chips, hot fudge, and brownie pieces, Trunks made for him, if her agreed to do the dare. He was a Son, so it was literally impossible for him to refuse since there was food involved. Goten let out a sigh, "Maybe I shoulda said no."

"She won't catch you if you be really quiet and quick," Trunks whispered as he tiptoed closer to the pink house.

Reluctantly, Goten followed. 'This is going to end badly.'

Less than an hour ago the boys were watching 'horror' movies at Capsule Corp. and stuffing their faces with junk food. It was their first night of summer vacation and they were going to spend it like any other incoming Sophomores would.

It wasn't until midnight when Trunks got the idea of sneaking out the house to pay Marron a late night visit. It was risky, and if they failed they'd be six feet under. Despite the horrible outcome, the teenage heir knew it was going to be worth it.

The two teens looked into Marron's room through the window. It was illuminated by the dull night light by her bed. Trunks rolled his eyes. "She's such a baby."

"How are we gonna get in?" Goten whispered sharply.

"Like this," he answered with a sly grin on his face. The boy carefully and slowly pushed the window up, to his luck it didn't make a sound. "Marron never locks her window, now you go in first."

Goten's cheeks turned a light but of pink. "Uhhhh..." He knew it was a bad idea and they would get caught. His mother would take all his electronics for the summer and make him read if she found out about this. "I don't know about this anymore."

Trunks furrowed his brows. It took them an hour to get here, since they had to mask their ki, and now Goten wanted to leave without any goodies. "We're already here, might as well go in, it'll literally take five minutes."

Goten pondered over the perks and consequences, and sadly, his evil side won the argument. With a sigh he grasped onto the window sill and pulled himself up. He looked over at Marron to see if she was still sleeping, once he was sure he cautiously stepped onto the floor. Trunks entered soon after.

"Now what?" Goten murmured as quietly as possible but loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"You know what the deal was," Trunks responded carefully.

"I-I changed my mind. What if 18 catches us, we're gonna be goners for sure!" Goten panicked, once again he was blushing.

"Stop being a punk and JUST DO IT!" Shia demanded, pushing his friend towards the wooden dresser near her bed.

Goten quickly caught his balance before he landed on the ground. Before walking he turned his head and gave Trunks the finger.

Trunks rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, crossing them tightly. I'm waiting!' he mouthed.

The brunette teen swallowed the lump in his throat before making his way to the dresser. He took big steps over there to make the journey fast, but made sure not to step on any soda cans. This girl really needed to clean her room.

After what felt like decades, he finally arrived at his destination. He faced Trunks once again, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Goten exhaled as softly as possible as wrapped both his hands around the dresser knobs. He pulled on them just a little bit before snapping his head at the the bed, where Marron was still sleeping. 'Come one Goten, you're almost there, you can do it!' he mentally coached himself.

Before he knew it the drawer was half way opened, this was as enough to stick his hand in. Goten looked into the drawer with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. 'Jackpot' he dropped. The teen reached into the draw and pulled out one of the many clothing items. He held it in the air like a trophy.

Pink Panties

Trunks couldn't help but blush! He finally had her panties! And he would use this to bribe her to get anything he want. He could have her dress in cute school girl outfits, or get all the kisses he wanted, or even better he could touch her breasts!

Goten quickly closed the drawer and made his way back to his best friend. "Wow, my first pair of girl panties."

Trunks quirked a brow. "Ugh, those are mine."

"What no way! I got them! Go get your own!" Goten hissed holding the panties protectively against this chest.

"W-what are you two doing in my room with my panties!"

Both boys faced the blonde girl and immediately the color drained out their faces. They were dead. Before they could say anything Marron was screaming at the top of her lungs. They had approximately fifteen seconds before her parents came down stairs, so if they we're going to fix this, they had to do it now."

Trunks rushed over to her bed and pressed his hand against her mouth. The girl continued to yell despite his attempt to stop her. "Listen Marron, please don't tell your parents what we've done. If you don't tel then I'll get you anything!"

The screaming stopped abruptly. "Anything?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes anything, please!"

"Goten in the closest and Trunks under the bed. Don't forget to hide your Ki," she told them.

They didn't need to be told twice, Goten practically threw himself into the closet and Trunks was under the bed in a blink of an eye.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Krillin panicked as he rushed into his daughter's room.

Marron pouted her lips and nodded. " No daddy, I just had a bad dream?"

Krillin sighed in relief before letting out a chuckle, she may be fourteen but she still was a six year old at heart. "Need Daddy to check under your bed and your closet?" he questioned playfully.

"No!" the blonde answered sharply. "Uh, I mean, no thank you Daddy, I'm fine now. Thank you for checking in on me."

Krillin scanned the room just to make sure everything seemed in order. "Alright then. Night sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you more," Marron said innocently.

Krillin exited the room quietly, closing the door behind him. Once Marron was for sure he was upstairs in his room she called the boys out.

"Thanks Mar, you really came through. Mom would have strangled me," Goten informed.

Marron stared straight into his eyes and growled. "Drop my panties now and leave."

Goten quickly dropped the panties in his hand and climbed out the window, he was not going to stay any longer, he was not going to risk getting caught. Trunks followed him before abruptly stopping when he heard the girl clearing her throat.

"Uh, did I say you could go?" She asked sharply.

Trunks plopped down on the window sill, groaning in the process. "What do you want."

"Oh my silly little lavender friend, there's much I require from you since you invaded my privacy..." Marron chuckled. The thought of going to the most expensive mall popped into her head.

"What? You want clothes?" Trunk asked, annoyed.

"Actually... I want you to teach me how to fly tomorrow. Come at noon?" She answered.

The heir waved her off and rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll take you to the mall- Wait? Did you say flying?"

Marron nodded. "You, Goten, and Bra know how to fly, and Pan, who's only a toddler! I wanna know too!"

"Okay.. I guess," the heir responded. He was still shocked at her answer, Marron was a girly girl who could barely run for five minutes. A smirk grew on his face at the thought of her face planting it on the ground, this would be amusing. And maybe while she's on a break he could sneak into her room and take a pair of her panties. "Seeya, tomorrow then."

"Also Trunks, if you try this again, I'm telling my mother," Marron warned in a soft sweet tone.

Scratch that last idea.


	2. Learning How to Fly

_Okay so I've decided to make this a Drabble stories that kinda follow each other, some time they might follow each other, and sometimes they'll be random! This story will feature obviously Trunks, Marron, and Goten, and maybe Pan and Bra. Anyways thanks for the reviews/fav/follows! R/R please_

 _Learning how to fly_

 _Featuring: Trunks and Marron_

* * *

A week and still no progress, she was literally the definition of pitiful. Marron, the daughter of Lazuli aka Android 18, the strongest female and Krillin, one of the strongest human fighters, still didn't know how to fly. Thirteen years on this planet and she hasn't taken time to learn how to fly, it should be a law that all children of the Z fighters should know how to fly. He was barely four when he learned how to fly, he probably could have done it sooner but his mother refused. It took thirty minutes and he was flying better than a plane.

Video Son, a human just like Marron learned in a couple of days, and was pretty decent at it too. So why couldn't Marron? He tried everything, teaching her how to channel her ki (during this he also taught her how to sense ki which she picked up quickly), watched a YouTube video wFeaturingith her, and even dropped her from the was working! He was beginning to think that she was too weak to fly. As she would do was flap her arms like an idiot when he dropped her from the sky.

Trunks let out a defeated groan and scratched the back of his head, this was becoming too overwhelming for him. "Look I've been spending everyday with you for two hours since last week, honestly if you don't get it today I don't know what to do."

Marron pouted and sighed. "I'm sorry Trunks, it's just really hard, and I'm trying my best."

"We're gonna try again one last time, then I'm going home," Trunks announced, in a somewhat stern tone like his father's.

"Fine then, what are we gonna do?" Marron inquired, folding her arms over her flat chest and rolling her baby blue eyes with a huff afterwards. These lessons were suppose to be fun, but Trunks was being a grump puss ever since the first lesson.

Trunks motioned for her to come closer and she obliged. The heir scooped her up and flew directly up. "You're getting kinda chunky," he teased. "Maybe I should also train you."

Marron furrowed her blonde brows and was ready to give him a tongue lashing, but luckily for him, he had dropped before she could utter a syllable. He chuckled as he listen to her scream: this was the last time he would be hearing this, she would never learn how to fly and that wasn't his fault.

"First of all Trunks, I'm not fat! Second of all screw you!" Marron shouted.

His eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets. "H-how?" She was finally doing it, she was flying right in front of him. How could she be flying so well and this was her first time?"

"I actually got the hang of it on the second day after you left," Marron confessed as she effortlessly flew around him with a sly smirk on her face. "Did you actually think it would take me a week to learn how to fly."

"Whatever, but if you were flying on the second day, why didn't you tell me, I could have been doing something better with my time," Trunks scowled at her, it was taking all of his will power not to hurt her.

"Well first, I didn't want you to get off so easily, I haven't forgotten about your little incident," she stated. After a pause she continued, but made sure she wasn't making eye contact with him. "And... Well... I-I wanted us to hang out and become friends."

"What?" The lavender haired teen, obviously the question has taken him by surprise.

Marron growled as she blushed fiercely, was he purposefully trying to embarrass her?. "I thought if we spent more time together you'd want to be my friend, but it's obvious now you hate me and you don't want anything to do with me anymore And you find me annoying. You can leave now, since I know how to fly. Thanks for teaching me how to fly and sorry for making you come back for the past five days?"

Trunks frowned, 'Goten's right, I am an asshole," he thought before letting out a defeated sigh. "Don't feel bad, if you wanted to hang out you could have asked, I'd be happy to be your friend."

Marron's face instantly lit up with joy. "Really!" She squealed before embracing Trunks and squeezing the air out of him. "This is great! Can me you and Goten go to the beach tomorrow, please!"

Trunks' cheeks were a rosy red, he wasn't the hugging type so he didn't embrace Marron back, he just prayed to Kami it would be over soon. "Yea sure, Goten and I were supposed to go to the mall but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a change of plans."

Marron released him, she was still smiling and giggling. Trunks arched his eyebrow, why was she so excited to go to the beach. "What time should I come over?"

"The usually time, since I know how to fly the trip there will be quick," the blonde answered cheerfully. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Hopefully I won't have to teach you how to swim," Trunks taunted with a smirk.

"Hm, maybe my mother can teach you how to not steal panties," she counted with a light gently laugh.

Trunks scoffed in response as he descended from the sky. Just for that he had a super embarrassing prank in store for her tomorrow, all he need was Goten's assistance.


End file.
